


Waking up

by everlastingzzz



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:18:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everlastingzzz/pseuds/everlastingzzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki keeps running away, Thor keeps coming after him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking up

You are startled awake by the door flying open with a bang.

The first thing you see upon opening your eyes is a backlit silhouette in the doorway, and your first thought is ‘damn’. The last thing you want now is move, every muscle of your body aching from your night exercises… The ‘exercises’ – the two men – seem to have already left. Lucky them. Yes, you smile to yourself, two in one night, a rare catch. Usually, picking up one was challenging enough – he had to be drunk enough to not notice the details that could give your identity away, yet not so drunk as to disgust you. He also had to fit a certain type – the height, the built, the air. After all, what’s the point of a secret life if you don’t embrace your most suppressed desires while living it. And so your lovers must resemble your brother. 

He pulls you up by the elbow and tells you to get dressed. As you get into your garments, you sense the anger he radiates and it makes you wonder if there is even if a little bit of jealousy in him. It wasn’t the first time you’ve ran away, nor was it the first time your brother went looking for you, but it was the first time he found you. He leads you out of the inn and takes you home. You tell him nothing about your time at that inn, allowing him to assume whatever fits his mental image of his little brother. He assumes everything wrong.

* * *

Someone grabs you by your elbow and pulls up forcefully, dragging you out of the bed. It’s your brother. Again.

Now that he knows where to find you, he comes to get you as soon as it becomes apparent that you are gone. Sometimes he would appear in the morning when your lovers have already gone and you’d be sleeping, and sometimes he would turn up in the process, and then he would kick your partner out, not even giving them the time to pick up their clothes, and drag you home. He is just as angry every time and never attempts to talk to you. And you – you somehow are indifferent about this little ritual of yours, because there is no way for you to change what you desire, and your brother… He thinks that you have made a mistake, that you have innocently taken the wrong, the shameful path and that it is his duty as your older brother to help you get out of the trouble. And so you keep running away, and he keeps coming after you.

* * *

Through your sleep you sense someone else’s presence in your room and the thought wakes you up. He is sitting by the small table by the window, his face covered by his hands. You say nothing, although there is no doubt he has registered that you are now awake. You don’t know how long you both stay silent, but eventually, he says quietly:

\- Do you love me, brother?

The question takes you aback. How unfair it is of him to bring that up as if your little ritual was about him, as if it was about you two. Although it was, in a way. In a way that is even less acceptable to your brother. You will not answer. You cannot answer. You will follow your best strategy, the one that has been shaping your legend throughout your life – instead of giving answers, you let him assume. And then proceed from what was assumed about you.

\- Then please stop, he says. Stop coming here, brother.

And so you never come back.


End file.
